


That's Not My Name

by QueenChristine



Series: ECWeek2018 [5]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: ECWeek2018, Emerald City Week 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Day Five of Emerald City Week 2018:"That's not my name" | Mindless





	That's Not My Name

“Lucas, not like this Look at me!” Dorothy begged.

 _That’s not my name_ , Roan had to remind himself.

“At least look at me!”

This time he did let her go and she gasped for breath coughing, crawling to the wall.

At times, it felt like he was having an out of body experience.

The young interloper was practically in tears, “Why?”

“You should have never been.” he tried to sound confident.

“But I am.”

“You should have never happened.” He almost repeated the same thing. In Roan’s head he felt like there was someone else that sounded similar to him screaming at him to stop. _Was it Lucas?_

A few more words were said between them.

“So do it. Kill me. Do it.” She said. Roan was hesitant. “Do it! Do it!” The screaming in his head resumed and now tears were in his eyes “You can’t, can you?”

“Close your eyes,” He didn’t want to look into her eyes as the life left her, “close your eyes,” he tried covering her eyes with his hand before Toto came crashing into the room clamping his jaws on his arm.

Dorothy ran out of the farmhouse as Roan fought off the dog.

After he stunned the dog with a kick, he went after Dorothy tackling her down into the mud.

When Roan’s hands went around her throat, it was like Lucas broke free, “Stop me! Dorothy please, stop me! Use the Gauntlets, please! Stop me!”

“I can’t.” She tried pulling at his hands “I don’t want you dead I don’t want you dead.”

They both were whimpering, “Stop me, Dorothy! Stop me!”

He gasped feeling the dagger enter his side and he collapsed.

XxX

After Dorothy strapped him to the scarecrow’s poll and left, Roan had plenty of time to think…

“Roan,” He would have laughed if his side wrapped in crude bandages wasn’t slowly and painfully killing him, “That’s not my name either.”


End file.
